Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a DRAM (Dynamic Random Access Memory) cell of highly integrated semiconductor storage device, and to a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a DRAM cell having a SDHT (Side-Wall Doped Half-Vcc Plate Trench Capacitor) structure for increasing the capacitance of a capacitor and for decreasing the size of the DRAM cell, and to a method for its manufacture.